


Adventures in Cooking

by eerian_sadow



Series: chromatic vision 2011 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never cooked on her own before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Chromatic Vision's Oct. 2011 drabbleathon.

Yuffie positively beamed as she set the platter down in front of her friends. Her first actual cooking experience, done entirely by herself without any of the palace staff or the fussy teacher his father had hired to train her, and it had come out beautifully. The real test would be the eating though. She looked expectantly at her friends.

Barret was the first to respond. “So, what is it?”

“Um, fish and cabbage in a pastry, with spicy sauce.”

“That don’ sound too bad.” She beamed when he reached out an took the first of the snacks from the plate.


End file.
